1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple use convertible vehicle. More specifically, the vehicle can be conveniently converted manually into any of various configurations, including a hand-towed cart, a hand-truck/dolly, a vehicle-towed trailer, a sleeping platform and a chair.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many known kinds of handcarts and trailers, such as for transporting heavy objects over long distances and over difficult terrain. There is a need, however, for a vehicle that can be easily converted into a hand cart, hand truck or a trailer, depending upon the situation. For example, hunters need carts to carry heavy loads (carrion), such as deer or elk, which can weigh hundreds of pounds. The hunter needs to be able to transport this load from an out-of-the-way area, e.g., woods or forest, by hand to his/her load-pulling vehicle (e.g., garden tractor or bicycle) where the load can be transferred to the load-pulling vehicle. This invention fills this need by providing a multiple use convertible vehicle which can be converted easily by hand into a hand-towed cart configuration for manually pulling loads, or into a hand-truck configuration, or into a trailer configuration which can be attached by hitch to a load-pulling vehicle, such as a garden tractor or bicycle.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an individual, e.g., hunter or fireman, with the capability of transporting heavy objects (like deer or firefighting tools) either manually as a hand-towed cart or as a trailer attachable by hitch to a load-pulling vehicle.
The present invention fulfills this need by providing a multiple use vehicle in which the handle of the vehicle can be detached and reattached in several configurations to permit either the transportation of heavy objects manually in the configuration of a cart or as a trailer attachable by hitch to another vehicle.
In an alternative embodiment, the wheel frames (containing the tires) of the multiple use convertible vehicle can be repositioned manually either internally of the main frame structure or externally, depending upon the size of the load being transported and the desired configuration of the vehicle. In yet another embodiment, leg supports can be optionally attached to or detached from the structure.
International Patent No. WO 93/02879, published Feb. 12, 1993, teaches a multi-purpose modifiable vehicle capable of being converted among various configurations. The vehicle can be self-powered and is capable of being operated either on land or in water. It can also be configured alternatively between a manually towed cart and a hitched trailer. However, this patent lacks details regarding the manner in which the particular parts of the structure are assembled, e.g., there is no handle that is reattachable to convert the vehicle in the manner described in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,093, issued to Schmied on Oct. 16, 1945, discloses a trailer in which the wheel can be moved alternatively between a forward and a rearward position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,716, issued to Dahl on Jul. 20, 1993, discloses a general convertible transport handcart in which the handcart can be modified from a flat-bed to an upright (dolly) orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,892, issued to Branch on Nov. 2, 1993, discloses a dolly/handcart combination in which the handle can be detached and reattached between the two configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,520, issued to Walker on Feb. 1, 1994, discloses a portable hunting stand and game carrier in which the structure can be alternatively converted between a hand cart and a stationary stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,109, issued to Murphy on Feb. 6, 1996 discloses a dolly with a removable handle that can be alternatively used as a handle or a hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,370, issued to Johnston on Aug. 15, 2000, and Canadian Patent No. 1,220,680 issued to Deare, both disclose adjustable-width wheel bases.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.